


Fight And Flight

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, April Showers, Dancing, F/M, Fights, Gross, Humor, Rain, backflip, dance, dancing while fighting, earthworm - Freeform, graceful fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi happens to catch sight of a cadet sparring with a squad leader. Her moves are... odd... and intrigue Levi. Where has she learnt those moves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight And Flight

**Author's Note:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnXybCj9JO4))**

It’s the month of April, the month of torrential rain every alternate day. Yet, the rain does not deter the members of the Survey Corps from continuing their daily routines. Levi walks past a group of soldiers on horseback, and continues on passing the stables. He wears a look of disgust, his steps hurried, for he can’t stand the filth that has soiled his previously pristine boots. The downpour from yesterday had caused the ground to be extremely muddy and even the earthworms had been washed out from their home. Walking around without soiling his footwear had proven impossible. 

As he rushes back to his quarters, desperate for his cleaning supplies, Levi passes a group of cadets practicing hand-to-hand combat. His eye wanders briefly, doing a quick assessment of their progress. Most of them are improving, although a few brats obviously are in need of more training… and discipline.  Levi mutters his signature “Tch” and is about to shift his gaze, when he notices a particular pair of soldiers training slightly farther away from the group of cadets.

He recognizes one of the soldiers to be a squad leader but the other… is a female cadet – a cadet that is moving very oddly. The word “odd” didn’t even begin to describe her actions. It seems strange to Levi that she is wasting her strength on such unnecessary movements. 

Levi starts to pay closer attention, watching as the older man throws a punch at the cadet who spins around on one foot and lands on tiptoe on her other leg. The man follows up with an elbow aimed at her exposed back but before it connects with her body, she bends down – still on tiptoe – and swings her arm back towards him. Her punch lands on his jaw and he staggers backward. Nimbly, she springs forward but instead of heading straight at him, she twists to the side and throws a punch which he deflects.

The man returns the punch which finally connects with the cadet’s side, knocking the wind out of her. She stumbles slightly to the side, her feet lightly skipping over the ground. Caching in on her injury, the man rushes toward her but she suddenly jumps high up, executing a perfect backflip dropkick and landing on him.

Levi smirks, thinking that the move was unusual but had proven to be effective. The cadet immediately gets off her superior and extends her hand out in a good-natured gesture of friendly sparring. The squad leader takes her hand and gets up to his feet, slightly embarrassed by his loss. Round two begins instantly and Levi starts to lean back on the wall, interested in observing the final turnout.

As he watches the cadet’s movement closely, he is fascinated by her fluid movements; her body contorts itself in ways that seem unimaginable and each action is followed by another in quick succession. Her feet never seem to stick in one place, deftly skimming the surface of the ground. To balance her body, her arms would be spread out increasing her vulnerability to attacks but she uses it to her advantage by spinning around faster than what would normally be possible. 

It was like watching a beautifully choreographed dance between two lovers rather than a bloody fight among soldiers. Levi had never seen such beauty and grace executed with blinding speed and accuracy. Although it certainly wasn’t an efficient use of energy and effort, it is surely a sight to behold.

Finally, the fight comes to an end with the cadet landing two quick punches to the squad leader’s gut, causing him to land on the ground with a resounding splat. Levi walks over to the pair and calls to the cadet, “Oi brat, where did you learn those moves?”

The cadet spins around in surprise and immediately salutes, “Levi Heichou! Umm… ”  
“Do I need to repeat myself?” Levi asks darkly.  
“Well… I’m not sure which move you are talking about,” she hesitantly replies.  
“I’m talking about all those jumping and skipping around that you’re doing.”

“Oh… that. Erm, the thing is, Heichou…. I’m umm… trying to avoid stepping on the earthworms. It’s gross.”

For the first time in history, Humanity’s Strongest was dumbstruck.


End file.
